


Matematica, che (splendida) tragedia!

by Moe89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Gendry e la matematica non erano mai state anime affini, anzi... Più di una volta si erano ritrovati a dichiararsi lotta aperta e, purtroppo per lui, la materia aveva sempre vinto. Eppure quando aveva saputo che Arya Stark, una ragazzina del primo anno divenuta famosa in tutta la scuola per il suo coraggio (o per la sua stupidità, dipendeva dai punti di vista) e la sua voglia di attaccar briga, stava cercando un tutor che le desse ripetizioni, Gendry si era proposto immediatamente. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matematica, che (splendida) tragedia!

Gendry e la matematica non erano mai state anime affini, anzi... Più di una volta si erano ritrovati a dichiararsi lotta aperta e, purtroppo per lui, la materia aveva sempre vinto. Eppure quando aveva saputo che Arya Stark, una ragazzina del primo anno divenuta famosa in tutta la scuola per il suo coraggio (o per la sua stupidità, dipendeva dai punti di vista) e la sua voglia di attaccar briga, stava cercando un tutor che le desse ripetizioni, Gendry si era proposto immediatamente. Non che la sua scelta fosse stata dettata dalla forte attrazione che provava per quella giovane sfacciata...no no... La verità era che Gendry era rimasto colpito (sia metaforicamente che letteralmente, credetemi) da Arya Stark durante una rissa. La ragazza aveva offeso quell'idiota di Joffrey Lannister e lui aveva cercato di schiaffeggiarla. Ripeto, cercato, perchè la ragazzina aveva schivato con facilità e con le movenze tipiche di un lupo gli era saltata alla gola ed aveva iniziato a picchiarlo selvaggiamente. Gendry si era trovato coinvolto nella zuffa, preoccupato che la ragazza avrebbe potuto uccidere il biondino e giocarsi così il futuro senz'altro glorioso che l'attendeva. Ah, era preoccupato anche per la vita dello spocchiosissimo Lannister, ovviamente.  
Nel vano tentativo di separarli (o meglio di staccare la ragazzina dalla faccia di Joffrey) si era beccato anche lui un pugno che gli aveva lasciato un enorme livido violaceo sulla mandibola per una settimana buona. Dopo quell'evento Gendry si era scoperto a fissare Arya sempre più spesso ed anche quando lei non si presentava a scuola, la mente di lui non riusciva a pensare a nient'altro. Era cotto.

"Il risultato è sbagliato." Arya guardò Gendry con un sopracciglio alzato. "Fai pena in matematica almeno quanto me" disse con stizza. Gendry si morse un labbro e borbottò un non troppo convinto "non è vero". La giovane Stark lo ignorò e riprese: "Perchè ti sei offerto di darmi ripetizione se non sai risolvere neanche una stupida disequazione?"  
"Non così stupida visto che neanche la lady qui riesce a risolverla." Arya aveva spalancato la bocca scioccata. Le aveva davvero appena dato della lady? E cosa ancora più importante: si era davvero appena burlato di lei?!  
La ragazza si alzò di scatto e si protese verso Gendry con fare minaccioso, ma il ragazzo anzichè indietreggiare intimorito, annullò la distanza che li separava e congiunse le loro labbra in un bacio passionale. Arya si scostò bruscamente, ma non si allontanò troppo, come a volerlo invitare a riprovarci; invito che Gendry non si fece ripetere. Questa volta la ragazza lupo rispose al bacio, mordendogli il labbro ed attirandolo a sè con una mano. Si separarono ansimanti, ignorando i tanti sguardi basiti che li fissavano. Entro domani sarebbero stati sulla bocca di tutti. Gendry le sorrise compiaciuto.  
"Allora mia bella lady, domani stessa ora e stesso posto?" La ragazza per un attimo parve non sapere di cosa stesse parlando, il che fece allargare il sorriso di Gendry ancora di più, trasformandolo in un ghigno. "Per matematica" specificò. Arya arrossì un po' per l'imbarazzo ed un po' per la rabbia. "No, fai schifo come insegnante di matematica." Nel vedere lo sguardo insicuro di Gendry aggiunse: "Ci vediamo domani a pranzo, siederai tu al mio tavolo, mi rifiuto di stare seduta vicino a quegli idioti dei tuoi amici."  
Raccolse le sue cose e fece per andarsene, ma dopo solo un paio di passi si fermò e si girò verso il moro. "Un'ultima cosa" si passò una mano fra i capelli corti "non chiamarmi mai più lady." Mentre percorreva il corridoio silenzioso della libreria fu certa di sentire la voce di Gendry risponderle: "Come la mia lady comanda!"


End file.
